Self Control
by Hiki-chan
Summary: 5927 SMUT ONESHOT! Because with Tsuna flaunting all his attributes in front of him, there was only so much Gokudera could take. Can be sequel to 'Prickly Heat'.


First and foremost, I apologize to everyone who was hoping for an update for 'Untouchable'. Uhhh, I was working on this so I didn't have time to work on that. But I will! Soon! I hope...

With that aside, this story is for **lynixe** from aarin for **Twinstar1**'s contest. Mwahahaha 5927 smut, lynny. It's about damn time I did this for my/our KHR OTP couple. xD Because this pairing needs more love, especially on this website.

I apologize _again_ in advance for my first real real REAL lemon. This story is mainly told in Gokudera's POV but it often switches between him and Tsuna as well. Hope it's not too confusing for anyone. X_X Oh and this is a SEQUEL to 'Prickly Heat' (but I guess it can be a stand alone as well).

Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA-KUN! Here's my Tsuna present to you, just in time. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Warning:** SMUT, language and somewhat OOC on Tsuna's part. :3

* * *

All Gokudera wanted to do this morning was to go back to Tsuna's house and apologize to the tenth about how irresponsible he was for leaving Tsuna's house so abruptly yesterday. When Gokudera had reached home and… _calmed_ himself down, he had realized his mistake immediately.

Leaving Tsuna all alone at home was incredibly dangerous! How could he have done that? What if someone had attacked the tenth? Him being the right-hand man should have been there to protect Tsuna. If anything had happened to Tsuna, Gokudera would have exploded himself up with his own dynamites.

He had worried so much about it until he decided to call Tsuna. _Just the sound of Tsuna's voice over the phone nearly made Gokudera excuse himself to go to the toilet again_. Thankfully, the tenth was safe and Reborn and the others had already returned.

That same night, Gokudera had trouble sleeping. His mind kept replaying the incident where he ran out of the house without even saying goodbye to Tsuna. He hadn't even waited for Tsuna to respond. That was just so inconsiderate of him! Not that Gokudera cared about being considerate to other people, but being inconsiderate to the tenth was just… _unforgivable_.

Yeah anyway, sidetrack.

All Gokudera wanted to this morning was to apologize to Tsuna for his behavior yesterday. However upon reaching Tsuna's house, Gokudera met Reborn. And that's where this story begins.

* * *

**Self-control**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"Ciaossu,"

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted the arcobaleno with an enthusiastic nod. "Do you know where Juudaime is? Is he home?"

A dangerous glint lit up in Reborn's eyes. "Yes he is. He's in his room."

Failing to see any reason why he should be suspicious of Reborn (despite the fact that Reborn was the one that put them into trouble more than often, it always ended up being for the better), Gokudera started to leave only to be stopped by Reborn.

"I won't go in there if I were you."

Gokudera paused before turning back to the arcobaleno. "Why?" Silver brows narrowed in worry. "Is something wrong with Juudaime?"

Reborn smirked. "You could say something like that."

"Wh-What?" Gokudera almost started to panic. "But I called yesterday and he was perfectly fine!"

"I won't call him fine right now though," Reborn said with a serious shake of his head.

Terror began to flow through Gokudera's veins. "What happened to Juudaime?" he demanded, ignoring the fact that he should be more polite to Reborn. This was the tenth they were talking about!

Reborn shook his head again. "It's better for you not to go in."

Gokudera almost snarled, hitting his chest with his fist. "I have to find out what's wrong with Juudaime, Reborn-san! I'm his right-hand man!" How could Reborn try to stop _him _from going to the _tenth_? That was- that was _unheard_ of!

_'Right-hand man huh? Tch, this guy is really…'_ Reborn almost smirked but kept himself together. "If you can take care of Tsuna…" If he could read Gokudera right, which wasn't really hard at all, this bait dangled in front of him would definitely…

The self-proclaimed right-hand man perked up immediately. "I will Reborn-san! You can leave it to me!"

"Heh." Reborn's mouth curved upwards, predictable. "Alright then, I'll leave Tsuna in your care, _right-hand man_. I sent mama and the kids out, they won't be back until tonight."

Gokudera didn't catch the almost sarcastic tone that was in Reborn's voice. He was too busy floating right there and then. Reborn had called him Tsuna's _right-hand man_!

Straightening up (Gokudera didn't want to seem unreliable), the right-hand man confidently marched up the stairs. Not once did he think to ask Reborn what actually _was _wrong with Tsuna. All he knew was that he was in charge making the tenth feel better.

Gokudera was filled with determination.

"Juudaime!" he announced loudly as he opened the door to Tsuna's room, before taking a step in and shutting it after that.

The room was dark.

Immediately Gokudera quieted down. Maybe Tsuna was sick and was currently resting! Sweat began to form at the side of Gokudera's face. What if he had disturbed Tsuna in his sleep?

Then a voice called out, "G…Goku…dera…-kun?"

Gokudera stiffened up. Juudaime was calling him! But why did Tsuna sound so… Deciding that it wouldn't be wise to finish that sentence, he convinced himself that he was just thinking too much. Gokudera shook his head out of the clouds. "Juudaime!" Right after he said that, Gokudera lowered his volume, but his tone was just as frantic and rushed. "I just heard from Reborn-san you are unwell. Are you okay?"

"Aah…" Tsuna breathed slowly. "Can you please draw the curtains a little, Gokudera-kun? I-It's kind of dark."

Not one to deny the tenth of, well, _anything_, Gokudera took slow steps towards the closed curtains and dragged them apart (just about around 10 centimetres), allowing a ray of light to flow into the room.

From his position at the curtains, Gokudera turned his body to the bed where the tenth laid.

And blood nearly spurted out through his nose.

Tsuna was on the bed, the covers were tangled around his slender legs. His already usually spiky and messy hair was more disheveled than normal. His face was flushed, lovely big brown eyes were unfocused and lowered and his breathing came out in soft pants. He was dressed in a simple white button-down shirt, but the first two buttons were off (showing off enticing sweaty tan skin for Gokudera's hungry eyes) and a pair of loose boxers (that was slowly sliding off slim hips). Tsuna's lithe body was curved in a crescent while one thin hand gripped his pillow weakly.

To put it plainly, Tsuna looked about ten times more ravishable than usual.

Eyes slowly turned to the now gaping right-hand man. "Gokudera-…kun?"

For a moment, Gokudera could not think of a decent reply. Realizing that he had been staring, Gokudera ripped his eyes away from Tsuna and stuttered a reply, "A-Ah, I heard from Reborn-san that Juudaime wasn't feeling good."

His ears picked up a long breathy groan that came from the tenth and his knees buckled weakly. Gokudera nearly dropped onto the floor. "This morning…" Tsuna took a long deep breath as if he had difficulty talking. A wave of worry entered Gokudera but before he could speak Tsuna continued. "Reborn… shot me with some type of new bullet."

"Eh?" Gokudera blinked, he turned back to Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes were now closed as he let out soft pants. A new bullet? Was that why there was something wrong with the tenth?

Scrunching his shut eyes, Tsuna tightened his grip on his pillow. "Then he confined me to my room and didn't let anyone in."

Gokudera couldn't help but feel his pride swell up. Reborn didn't let anyone visit Tsuna, but he had let _him_! Hah!

"And all morning… I've had this…" Brown eyes opened a little but dark eyebrows furrowed together as Tsuna struggled to find the word in the midst of his misty mind. "_Urge_ for something."

The older of the two nearly choked on his saliva. The way the tenth had worded his sentence had his mind spinning in circles thinking of all the _wrong _things that he shouldn't be thinking about!

Biting on the insides of his mouth, Gokudera forced a grin. "Don't worry, Juudaime! Reborn-san has just entrusted you into my care."

Darkened brown met liquid greyish-green. "So… Gokudera-kun is here to help… take care of me?"

Gokudera swallowed thickly. There was something about the tenth's eyes…

With a soft grunt, Tsuna straightened up and gently swung his legs over the side of his bed. The squeaking of the bed jolted Gokudera out of his stupor. "Juudaime, do you feel better?"

Tsuna turned to face Gokudera, his head tiled to the side adorably. His hazy eyes narrowed slightly, a small smile stretched the corner of his mouth before he said, "I will soon enough."

"Huh?" Gokudera watched with confused but hungry eyes as Tsuna got up from the bed and slowly started advancing towards him. Gokudera backed up against the window as Tsuna drew closer. His eyes widened a little. What was going on? Why was his body backing away from the tenth?

Finally, Tsuna stopped right in front of Gokudera. Although Tsuna was shorter than his right-hand man (who was a good 11 centimetres taller than him), right now he held the power over Gokudera. Then again, he always held the power above all his guardians, he just never abused it.

"Ah… Juudaime?"

Tsuna didn't look up at Gokudera and instead kept his head down. "Gokudera-kun."

"H-Hai?"

"If Reborn said so, then I'll leave myself in your care."

Gokudera blinked, was that what the tenth was worried about? He grinned. "Leave it to me, Juudaime!"

Tsuna finally lifted his face, their eyes met with startling intensity. Gokudera was completely taken back. He could see many things swimming in the open eyes of the tenth.

The first thought that ran through Gokudera's mind was, '_He's so beautiful._' and it was the truth. Tsuna's face was prettily flushed, his lips were all pink and swollen and his eyes were heavily lidded and hazy. Gokudera could feel the heat radiating off Tsuna and he knew he had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life.

But wait a minute, there was something missing here. Something inside Gokudera screamed that there was something wrong with Tsuna.

Clearing his throat and trying hard not to get lost in molten brown eyes, Gokudera decided to just ask Tsuna what had happened. "Juudaime, would you please tell me from the start what happened to yo- Mmmmph!"

Silvery green eyes widened impossibly when Tsuna tugged hard on one of the chains Gokudera wore around his neck to pull the taller boy down and covered his lips with his own.

G-Ga-Ga-Gaa-Gaaaaaaah! What was the tenth doing? Gokudera didn't know what to do! He didn't know how to react! Sure, sure this was something he had wanted (it was one of his deep _deep_ secret fantasies) but there was obviously something wrong!

Tsuna was not being himself!

Gokudera wasn't sure what he could do. There was no way he could push Tsuna away, he would never do that even in a billion years. But if he kissed Tsuna back when he knew there was something wrong with Tsuna then that would mean he took advantage of Tsuna which is something that Gokudera would _never_ want to do! And Gokudera had to do something very soon because if he lagged in his response and did not manage to return the kiss then Tsuna would think he hated him which was preposterous! So he had better do something quickly and-!

Panicking inside, Gokudera quickly returned the kiss with equal vigour.

Tsuna made a sound at the back of his throat in approval and let go of Gokudera's necklace in favour of wrapping his arms around his storm guardian's neck.

Gokudera startled at the action before he snapped out of the daze he was in. Shit! He was kissing Tsuna when Tsuna was not being himself. Shit, shit, shit! What was he _doing_? What was he going to do? Was he going to end up kicked out of the Family? Was he going to continue or was he going to stop?

Steeling himself at the obviously right answer, Gokudera grasped Tsuna's shoulders tightly and gently pulled Tsuna away from himself. Turning away so that he wouldn't have to meet Tsuna's eyes, Gokudera explained himself. "Ju-Juudaime… you… you don't know what you are doing."

"Gokudera-kun…?"

Gokudera scrunched his eyes shut at that. He involuntarily licked his lips and cursed at the remaining taste of Tsuna that lingered there that made his body heat up. He knew he couldn't look at Tsuna. He was sure that Tsuna was looking at him with those huge eyes and he knew Tsuna's lips would be a little bit red and swollen from the kiss and—

Now was not the time to think about that!

Gokudera did the only thing he could think of doing at the moment. Tsuna blinked when there was a sudden shift in the air and the next thing he knew, Gokudera was kneeling on the ground in front of him, slamming his head down towards the ground repeatedly. "Eh?"

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime! Please forgive me and my insolence! My move just now was completely unforgivable and utterly unnecessary! I completely took advantage of you in your weakened state (not that the tenth is weak at all, never!) and I really hope you can forgive me! Of course I realize that I may not be forgiven and that Juudaime might never want to speak to me again! B-But- I mean, it did make me very happy (I can even die happy) that you actually initiated that and actually I really enjoyed it because it was _you_ and the kiss tasted very nice and deliciou—but that's not the point, the point is that I totally did something I should not have done and-"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"HAI, JUUDAIME?" Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut as he prostrated himself before Tsuna, ready to accept any punishment or words of hatred (well actually not really, Gokudera would probably rather jump off the building than hear Tsuna say that he hated him).

"How did you find… the kiss? Did you not enjoy it?"

Completely caught off-guard, Gokudera could only stare at Tsuna. Had Tsuna not caught his entire rant just a moment ago? "W-What?"

Tsuna blinked, his eyes turning sad, embarrassed and uncertain of all a sudden. He's cheeks held a tint of red and Gokudera tried very hard to stop himself from thinking about how appealing Tsuna looked right now. "Uhm… was it bad?"

"NO!" Gokudera quickly said, not wanting to give any moment longer for Tsuna to think he didn't enjoy it. "It was PERFECT! But-"

"Ano… was it because it was me? That you didn't enjoy it? Would it have been better if it was someone else? Perhaps maybe-"

"That is _impossible_, Juudaime." Gokudera interrupted Tsuna for once in his life. But the mere thought of Tsuna thinking that he did not _want_ to kiss him and wanted someone else was absolutely _preposterous_. He didn't want anyone else. Tsuna was his sky. His light, his star, his moon. He was the air in Gokudera's life.

Tsuna's meeting with Gokudera was the turning point of Gokudera's life. Everything changed the moment Tsuna had crawled into Gokudera's gray and hard heart. The moment Tsuna saved him. And Gokudera didn't only mean the moment Tsuna saved him from his own dynamites, there was a much deeper meaning in the meaning of '_save_'. It was from that day onwards that Gokudera felt was given someone to protect. Gokudera could not protect his mother, but Tsuna was his saving grace. Tsuna was his new chance in life.

Tsuna had risked his own life for Gokudera, and he knew that Tsuna was the type that would probably do it again and again. Not just for him, but for anyone.

It was refreshing.

It was absolutely different from the environment he grew up in. Gokudera grew up thinking it was every man for himself and that he couldn't trust anyone. But all it took was for Tsuna to accept him for who he was despite how he had initially treated him before Gokudera's defences came crashing down. Now Gokudera had (somewhat) friends and he was enjoying his life to the fullest with all of them.

Tsuna was his everything. How could he even _think_ that Gokudera would want someone else who did not share this deep connection? This bond that they both had worked so hard to build! This person who looked so fragile, whose small hands held such big burdens, was someone who had not only saved his person but had saved his _soul_.

Tsuna was light, he was pure. An angel in Gokudera's eyes. Someone who was weak but strong enough to overcome any obstacles for the people he cared about. Gokudera did not think he could live without Tsuna by his side. He had always felt a need to constantly protect Tsuna from any harm that comes from the wicked people that Gokudera was so used to meeting.

"It's _impossible_, Juudaime." Gokudera repeated himself, his eyes meeting Tsuna's seriously. "There's no one in this world I cherish more than you."

Tsuna just stared at Gokudera, his eyes wide and his mouth parted as he took in short breaths. Gokudera blinked once before he realized what he said, it was almost as good as a confession. He turned bright red. "UH! What I mean- What I mean is that- Uh, Juudaime- is really uh-"

"D-Did Gokudera really mean that?" Tsuna's eyes were different compared to just a moment ago.

Gokudera cleared the lump his throat. Right now all he needed was to avoid talking about what he had blurted out just now. But then, looking into the tenth's bright and shining eyes, Gokudera couldn't bring himself not to answer the question. Taking in a deep breath, Gokudera replied, "Y-Yes, of course I mean what I said…"

Then he quickly changed the subject, not wanting to give Tsuna time to reply about what he felt about Gokudera's feelings. "But anyway… Juudaime. I still… I hope you forgive me for my actions for just now. I went completely out of line. You're my boss and yet I…"

Before Gokudera knew it, Tsuna took a step forward and reached up to link his hands around Gokudera's neck. Gokudera could feel his heart skip a beat. The gorgeous molten brown eyes were filled with determination.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna breathed hotly against Gokudera's lips.

Gokudera could not move. "H-Hai?"

"Shut up."

And before he could react, Tsuna brought his face forward and pulled Gokudera towards him. Lips met and Gokudera felt his body stop functioning. Tsuna took the reins of this kiss by playfully swiping his tongue over Gokudera's lips making the older teen groan at the act before he plunged in.

Gokudera stiffened and it took a second for him to realize that Tsuna was actually controlling the kiss. Then it took him another two more seconds to process and realize that this wasn't the way it was suppose to be.

Taking a bold move forward, Gokudera brought his hands to rest on Tsuna's shoulders and pulled Tsuna towards him. Tsuna's eyes snapped open, losing his dominion as Gokudera took this opportunity to completely overpower Tsuna by shoving his tongue into the Tenth's mouth before proceeding to map out territory. Gokudera didn't think, he just felt. His hands slid from Tsuna's shoulders down to his slim waist to hold Tsuna close.

Tsuna shuddered against Gokudera, weak against this open-mouthed kiss. He was thankful Gokudera was holding him up because he was sure his legs would have given way.

Gokudera almost grinned when he felt Tsuna shivering against him. He could feel all his blood rushing southwards but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Tsuna was _perfect_ and in his arms and that Tsuna's mouth tasted like the sweetest ambrosia. Tsuna's taste and mouth heat was like a drug and Gokudera was quickly becoming completely addicted. He simply could not get enough. In all his wildest dreams he had never imagined getting be making out with the tenth.

…

Wait!

Making out… with… the tenth?

SHIT!

Gokudera then suddenly withdrew, letting go of Tsuna who in turn slumped onto the floor in breathes and pants.

Twice! He had taken advantage of Tsuna _twice_! Gokudera could feel his eyes spinning in utter confusion, wonder, happiness, arousal, fear and horror. He was going to hell for sure! How could he have done that to Tsuna not once, but twice? His_ boss_!

Tsuna frowned as he watched emotions fly across Gokudera's eyes before the silvered haired teen started panicking.

Swollen bow-shaped lips turned into an upturn pout as Gokudera started his rant about how sorry he was for taking advantage of Tsuna like as if Tsuna wasn't the one who had initiated it.

With his mind made up, Tsuna started unbuttoning his white shirt right in front of Gokudera. Tsuna knew Gokudera had stopped in mid-rant and was currently just gaping and openly staring at every inch of exposed skin each unbuttoned button revealed with undisguised hunger. "J-Juudaime! W-Wh-Whatareyoudoing?" Gokudera's words jumbled together.

Tsuna simply answered. "What does it look like I'm doing, Gokudera-kun?"

Oh hell, no. He couldn't! Gokudera couldn't stay in this room with the tenth taking off his shirt! Not only was it improper of him, there was _no way_ he could control himself. Just those two kisses had already sent all the blood coursing downwards. If he stayed here any longer he had no idea what he would do if his control snaps! Gokudera quickly made a beeline towards the closed door but before he could reach his destination...

The door clicked.

_Locked!_ Was the first word that ran through Gokudera's head. The only person other than them in this house was…

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled, trying to open the door from the inside. Why was it that Tsuna's room only could be locked from the outside? (The right-hand man side of Gokudera screamed that this was an easy opportunity for enemies to get the tenth!) "Reborn-san!"

"What is it?" a muffled voice from the other side of the door answered.

"O-Open…" Gokudera spared a glance at Tsuna who unbuttoned the last of button on his shirt and openly gulped. Tearing his eyes away, he stared almost desperately at the closed door. "Open the door Reborn-san!"

"No," was the simple answer. "Gokudera, you said you would take care of Tsuna."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But!" _But I didn't think he was in this condition!_ His mind screamed. "Ju-Juudaime is-" Gokudera paused because there was _no way_ he could tell Reborn what had just happened.

"So I'll leave Tsuna in your hands."

Gokudera's mouth fell open in horror.

"Anyway, I have some things to do, I'm leaving."

The silver-haired teen's mind was blank for a moment before he could comprehend what Reborn had just said. "W-Wait! Reborn-san!"

But it was too late, Reborn had already left.

Gokudera just stared at the closed door blankly. He then heard a soft rustle at the back. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Gokudera braced himself and turned.

Only to meet big brown eyes gazing deeply at him. Gokudera nearly had a heart attack. Tsuna was _too close_. '_Despite the fact that you were practically sucking faces with him just a few minutes ago_.' Gokudera's mind whispered mockingly. Gokudera paid no heed to his thoughts. He was currently preoccupied.

"Gokudera-kun… you don't want to stay?"

Gokudera just stared, unable to look away. Tsuna... was his weakest spot. He had always been, and staring at those huge brown eyes, Gokudera couldn't bring himself to say he wanted to leave.

"Uh." Was the most logical explanation his mind could come up with because Gokudera was waaaay too distracted by Tsuna's open shirt and _oh sweet stars above_ Gokudera was _not _staring at the sexy sweaty torso that was slightly tanned and rimmed lightly with muscles (Gokudera had to actively stop himself from drooling when he saw the edge of a perky nipple partly hidden by Tsuna's open shirt). Tsuna's face was just too beautiful for this earth, especially now that Gokudera was taking a good look up close! Those long lashes and gorgeous eyes, cute button nose, plump full lips, high pink cheeks and heart-shaped face had to be sculpted from angels. Gokudera was completely taken away, _again_.

Tsuna smiled sweetly as he gently took hold of Gokudera's hand and led the dazed teen towards the bed. He gently pushed Gokudera onto the bed and settled him against his headboards before climbing on. Gokudera, on the other hand, had no idea what the hell was going on because he was too focused on Tsuna and Tsuna alone. Everything was Tsuna. He only managed to snap out of this when he felt a warm weight rest on top of him. "Huh?"

Gokudera felt his breath leave him when he suddenly realized what had happened and where he was. T-Tsu-Tsuna was… H-He was on… the-the tenth's bed and Tsuna was… on top of him! Tsuna was straddling him! And Gokudera didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think! Panic, panic, PANIC!

Finally he found his voice. "B-But Juudaime…" Gokudera croaked as Tsuna shifted his hips against him, a very obvious erection making itself know through the thin fabric of Tsuna's boxers. It was obvious what Tsuna wanted. "W-We shouldn't… be doing this."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

The tenth so adorably naïve about the situation that Gokudera was sure he would be going to hell.

Then Tsuna leaned forward and murmured against Gokudera's ear, "I feel… so hot Gokudera-kun. Reborn shot me with a bullet and I've been feeling weird all day." Tsuna then took hold of Gokudera's shaky hand and put it on his bare chest. Gokudera nearly lost his senses. "It making my heart beat very fast, especially when Gokudera-kun came in. It got worse."

"UH." Was the only intelligent reply Gokudera could think of again.

"Besides, didn't Gokudera-kun say he would help me?"

Those words cleared Gokudera's head. He had promised to take care of Tsuna, he had told Reborn he could handle it. Shakily, Gokudera replied, "J-Just a moment, Juudaime. P-Please give me a moment to think."

Tsuna took a deep breath and leaned away from Gokudera but did not move away from his position on top of him. "Alright."

"W-What?" How did the tenth expect him to be able to concentrate with his hot body pressed up against Gokudera's? Tsuna just gave Gokudera an expectant look. Gokudera gulped and tried his best to calm his reacting body. He had… he actually felt he had to go through with this. He had promised to take care of Tsuna. And truthfully, there was no way Gokudera could back out of this because the possibility of Reborn getting _someone else_ to take care of Tsuna in this state left a disgustingly bitter taste in his mouth. There was no way Gokudera would let the other guardians near the tenth in this state, he would kill them first.

Okay, okay. Focus! The bullet from Reborn caused Tsuna to behave- Tsuna shifted his weight a little and Gokudera jerked when Tsuna's clothed erection brushed against his own strained in his pants. Hell, Tsuna wasn't making this any easier for Gokudera. Why the hell did he wear one of his tighter pants today?

FOCUS! So basically this bullet must have behaved like some sort of aphrodisiac that would probably either needed to be waited out which would cause the tenth a lot of grieve (and according to Tsuna he had been like this the whole morning) or needed to be relieved by one method or another (from the looks of it looks like Tsuna had not relieved himself at all). Gokudera figured it was because Tsuna was too pure of a person to do something like touching himself (despite Gokudera's dreams and fantasies). Which means the only option was…

Tsuna shifted again, his body sliding upwards and this resulted in pressing his ass against the bulge in Gokudera's pants. Sweat rolled down the side of Gokudera's head and Gokudera gritted his teeth to prevent himself from thrusting against the heat. Fuck. It was so hard (or_ too hard_) to concentrate!

This would mean that the only option left was up to him to relieve Tsuna. But damn that's where the problem lied! Gokudera couldn't just _touch_ the tenth and then go on about it like as if nothing had happened. He was already practically head over heels for Tsuna and if he did something as intimate as this, there was a chance he may never be able to look at the tenth again without thinking indecent thoughts (not that he not already think indecent thoughts whenever he thought about Tsuna but…) or even worse, he might not be able to control himself and end up doing something stupid that would make the tenth hate him forever. Nooo!

But… he made a promise!

Tsuna, all this while was quiet and kind of restless as he stared at Gokudera. He watched the battling emotions flickering across his storm guardian's face. Finally he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He needed something! They've been playing around too long. Shaking his head, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's wrists.

"Wha- Juudaime?"

"No more waiting." Tsuna said with finality, moving his hands and gently lacing them with Gokudera's fingers before bringing the other teen's hands towards the bulge in his boxers. Tsuna heard Gokudera let out a gulp before he paused. Releasing Gokudera's hands, he gave his guardian a pleading look and grinded his hips downwards pulling a startled moan out of Gokudera and himself. "I _need_ this, Gokudera-kun."

Hearing the tenth's pleas and feeling the body above him rubbing against his turned out to be too much for Gokudera. His head miraculously cleared at Tsuna's words. Stormy eyes snapped upwards and stared straight at Tsuna seriously, "Juudaime, do you even know what you're asking of me?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden change of Gokudera's attitude. He immediately knew that Gokudera was seriously considering helping him. Gokudera's eyes had already turned into a deeper shade. Tsuna almost shuddered, he looked so _manly._ Tsuna then suddenly gasped as another gush of arousal flowed through him. '_Damn Reborn and his bullets..._' Tsuna quickly nodded, trembling and weak against the bullets power running through his body.

Gokudera watched as Tsuna started shivering above him. He could tell almost immediately it was the effect of the bullet. Bracing himself, Gokudera threw whatever he was debating in his mind to the wind. Right now his priority wasn't himself; it was Tsuna's well-being. How could he even think about being so selfish when the tenth was in dire need of release? He couldn't let Tsuna suffer anymore!

Gathering up his courage, Gokudera gently ran his fingers up and down Tsuna's hips to get the tenth ready and to soothe their nerves. "Alright... Juudaime."

Taking a deep breath to calm his jumping nerves (and the _other_ part of his body), Gokudera slid his hands inside the thin layer of cloth which was Tsuna's boxers. He gently massaged the slight pudge of the soft flesh at the sides first before aiming towards his goal.

Tsuna inhaled sharply when Gokudera finally reached his destination. What Gokudera was doing before, Tsuna could only call that teasing instead of calming but he wasn't complaining.

"Mm… Go-ku…dera…kun…"

Mm, definitely not complaining.

Gokudera shuddered at the sound of his tenth voice that sent sparks shooting between his legs as he carefully touched Tsuna. He was watching Tsuna carefully, as if afraid that the tenth would break. If he calculated correctly, this bullet that Reborn had shot Tsuna with should wear off once Tsuna had found release. Gokudera blushed brightly, he couldn't believe he was doing this but if he could help Tsuna this way then he would. Besides, Tsuna was too pure to be touching himself in any way.

"Don't, hesitate..." Tsuna breathed, struggling to stay straight on top of Gokudera but the light touches to his arousal was making it really difficult.

Stormy eyes narrowed in concentration. He was really trying not to think too much of what he was doing but... it wasn't exactly easy to accomplish especially with the tenth sitting on top of him, panting away. Biting hard on his bottom lip, Gokudera took a firm grip of the length and started moving his hands slowly up and down.

Tsuna buried his face at the crook of Gokudera's neck and tried to keep his mind from swirling into a puddle of goo. Pleasure was dancing inside and around his body as Gokudera slowly picked up the pace. Tsuna clutched tightly onto Gokudera. "G-Goku...dera-kun..."

Gokudera shuddered a little at the close contact of Tsuna practically melding his body against his. He could feel the hot body practically quivering with pleasure and this plus the soft pants coming out from Tsuna, Gokudera was getting too turned on.

Gokudera's face was hot but he continued move his hands. He could feel Tsuna dripping pre-cum down his hand and tried not to get too aroused by that fact. He vaguely wondered if it was because of him, or because of the bullet that was causing Tsuna to react this way. He couldn't help but fall into a trance, especially with Tsuna shivering against his body. All he could think of was to help Tsuna. Faster, faster, _faster_.

"Nn, haa…" Tsuna breathed as Gokudera continued to pump him up and down. He could hardly think. He could hardly concentrate. However, in the midst of his hazy mind, one thing was clear to Tsuna. '_I... need..._'

"M-More."

Gokudera blinked out of his daze. "More?" Did he mean faster? Gokudera then sped up his hands movements.

Tsuna shook his head. "Nn, no. Not there, Gokudera-kun, behind."

At once, a dark red hue exploded on Gokudera's cheeks and his hands came to a complete stop at the implications of Tsuna's words. "W-What?" Maybe he had heard wrongly.

Lidded eyes stared at Gokudera. Tsuna whined a little when Gokudera stopped but his mind was definitely getting clearer now. He blushed faintly, he almost couldn't believe he was doing this. "I need, more… behind."

"U-G-Gu, w-wha- J-Juu- are you sure?"

Tsuna nodded weakly before he shakily took Gokudera's hands (that were covered with his precum) and led them into the back of his boxers. He knew Gokudera probably won't do anything if he didn't start first.

Gokudera was too stunned to say anything. Did Tsuna realize the implications of this? If Gokudera… f-fingered Tsuna then it would be so much more intimate that what he was initially doing. And if he did this, he would feel Tsuna's hot insides and he would be stretching out T-Tsuna and he would feel how clenching the heat of Tsuna was-

His cock gave a twitch at the thought and if Tsuna noticed this, he didn't say anything.

Tsuna left Gokudera's hands in the back of his shorts and laced his fingers behind Gokudera's shoulders. "Hurry, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera swallowed thickly, he knew he couldn't deny Tsuna of what he wanted but this… Clenching his eyes tightly, Gokudera hoped that he would not get hated by Tsuna at the end of this. He slipped down a little so that he was lying down with his head on Tsuna's fluffy pillow instead of being rested against the headboard. Tsuna slipped from a straddling position to half lying down on top of Gokudera position with the movement but he hardly seemed to notice as Gokudera clenched his bottom, feeling it with his hands.

Tsuna moaned softly against his ear and Gokudera automatically clenched his fingers around a handful of flesh. Okay, this was getting waaaay too perverted of him but Gokudera couldn't stop his hands. It was like they had a mind of their own.

"Hurry…" Tsuna mumbled, his head resting on Gokudera's shoulder. He vaguely wondered if he should feel freaked out about how he was getting thoroughly molested and man-handled by Gokudera without asking his storm guardian to do this to him. Tsuna decided to toss this thought to the wind.

Swallowing again, Gokudera's hands pulled the sticky (with precum) cheeks apart and his index finger prodded around to find the entrance. When he found it, Gokudera felt like he had struck gold. Gently, he rubbed his index finger against the puckered entrance to spread the precum on his finger and felt a sense of pride when Tsuna took in a sharp breath at the action.

He could feel Tsuna trembling in his arms and decided not to wait any longer. What happened to his self-control and restrictions from just now? Not wanting to debate with himself over something that Tsuna obviously wanted, Gokudera pushed his finger in.

As expected, Tsuna stiffened. Gokudera turned and kissed Tsuna's redden cheek as he slowly withdrew and plunged his finger in again. He could feel his cock filling up with more blood at the way Tsuna tightened around his finger. It was _amazingly tight _and Gokudera could only imagine how this blissful tightness would feel around his-

His cock gave another jump and Gokudera quickly cleared his thoughts. Bad thoughts! He was just doing this to relieve Tsuna and to cure him from the bullet. There was nothing else that was going to happen after this!

Gokudera thrust his finger inside Tsuna for a few times before he felt Tsuna could take another. He knew very well what Tsuna had wanted from this. Plunging in another finger, he heard Tsuna gasp and arch against him. Tsuna's boxers were sliding down his creamy thighs as Gokudera tried to give himself more room to work. Oh why oh why was the Tenth's body so _warm_?

Tsuna turned to catch Gokudera's mouth in an open kiss, trying to distract himself from the slight pain.

His right-hand man immediately understood and took control of the kiss because he knew Tsuna could not keep up with his body shaking with pleasure. Gokudera himself didn't really know what he was doing as his tongue mapped every inch of Tsuna's hot mouth. All he knew was that Tsuna was so warm and tight and the taste of his mouth and the pure heat was slowly driving him insane. But Gokudera didn't forget that he was doing this to distract Tsuna. With that, he slowly added another finger and another until he had four fingers inside Tsuna, spreading out and trying to find the spot that would make Tsuna see sta-

Then Gokudera suddenly gasped into Tsuna's mouth because Tsuna had grounded his hips downwards onto his fingers and let out a sweet _moan_, signaling that Gokudera had found the spot. But Gokudera was too stunned to react because when Tsuna had thrust his hips downwards, he had rubbed his leaking cock against the hardened organ in Gokudera's pants, sending sparks shooting throughout Gokudera's body. Snapping out of it, Gokudera quickly memorized the spot (he did not know why he did that) and immediately started thrusting his fingers directly against the spot.

Tsuna gasped and broke the kiss with a long string of saliva. He tightened his grip around the older teen, "Go-Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera wasn't thinking, all he knew was that Tsuna was going nearer to the edge due to him and _damn _that felt good. To have this kind of power over someone whom he had trusted him life to. He started to thrust his fingers faster and faster and he could practically feel Tsuna _writhing_ in his arms and-

"S-Stop."

And that simple command halted Gokudera in his actions and Tsuna gave out an involuntary groan of disappointment despite being the one who stopped Gokudera.

Silver green eyes were wide as Gokudera stared at his boss. "W-What's wrong, Juudaime? D-Did I do something-"

"I feel better..." Tsuna interrupted, taking in soft pants to calm his body. Yes he was close, but he wanted something different. And only Gokudera could give it to him. "It feels so hot, but it feels better, Gokudera-kun!"

Elegant eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Only better? Tsuna was supposed to be cured. _'But then again, he didn't reach climax.' _Gokudera's analytical mind answered. He was going to ask Tsuna another question but Tsuna said something that made his mind stop working altogether.

Tsuna licked his swollen lips, "But… I want more."

What?

"And I think now it's my turn."

Wait, what?

Tsuna lips curved into a sly smile as he took in Gokudera's bewildered expression. "Hee… I felt it just now. Gokudera-kun is… getting pretty _hard_."

Gokudera shivered. How could he _not_ get hard? Tsuna was on his lap! He was gently rocking his curvy hips against Gokudera! He was _practically grinding his ass right down onto Gokudera's c-_

Tsuna straightened up, lifting his body upwards into a sitting position instead of lying on Gokudera. He immediately missed the heat of having another body pressed so closely to his. Shaking his head, Tsuna inched backwards until he was sitting on Gokudera's thighs. He could clearly see the bulge in the pants Gokudera wore and blushed, knowing fully well what brought that... _up_. He then unzipped Gokudera's pants and slipped his hand inside and gently brushed against Gokudera's covered warmth all the while looking on with big eyes.

Gokudera jerked upwards. Oh god oh god oh god! And Gokudera wasn't even religious!

He gasped as Tsuna pulled his hand out in favor of pulling his pants and boxers down (with a bit of trouble) enough to free Gokudera from the tightness of his clothes. Gokudera hissed as cool air met with his ever hardening cock.

"Uwa… Gokudera-kun." Gokudera blinked before he blushed to the roots of his hair. Tsuna was simply just staring at his length. Pumped up to full length by Tsuna's previous actions, there was even a little precum at the tip and Tsuna was just staring. Gokudera could not have been more mortified (a small portion of his brain was kind of proud because he could impress Tsuna).

Then Tsuna reached out and touched it like he did earlier and Gokudera felt his face and body explode in embarrassment and pleasure. Tsuna looked a little nervous and curious but that didn't stop him as he slowly pumped Gokudera a few times.

Gokudera clenched his fists as pleasure shot throughout his body. "D-Don't, Juudaime! Th-That's d-dirty."

Then beautiful chocolate brown eyes suddenly stared straight at him. Gokudera met the determined stubborn eyes for a split second before Tsuna bend downwards and gave a tentative lick to the tip. Gokudera groaned deeply as he shivered violently at the light touch. "D-Don't! Don't! Juudaime, please, don't." What was he saying? He needed this so badly! He was so turned on! He needed release but he couldn't, he couldn't let this pure and innocent (or maybe not really innocent) Tsuna do something dirty like this.

Tsuna stopped and came up to meet Gokudera's eyes again. After a moment he replied, "Alright."

And Gokudera didn't know whether to feel lost or relieved. But then Tsuna spoke again.

"Not now, next time."

Eh? _Next_ time?

"Now's not the time. Because…" Tsuna took in a deep shaky breath as he leaned foward, closer to Gokudera. Dark brown eyes narrowed mischievously. "I want to _feel you inside_, Gokudera-kun."

Gokduera's eyes widened so much that Tsuna could only see a hint of green left. He knew his mind had gotten the hint although his body was probably in shock. Tsuna almost grinned as he looked down; one part of Gokudera's body wasn't in shock.

Taking Gokudera's silence as consent, Tsuna shakily took hold of Gokudera's twitching warmth and guided it to his entrance. Tsuna took a deep breath as he felt the head of Gokudera press lightly against him, his other hand clutching Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera on the other hand, did not know what to make out of this. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. How did everything turn to this? Sure one part of him (also including the part that Tsuna was holding) was jumping with excitement, he wanted this _so badly_! And yet another part was screaming in shock and confusion. His head was spinning especially since all he could feel was the pure heat of Tsuna's entrance right against him.

"W-Wait, Juudaime!" Gokudera choked.

But Tsuna ignored him and pushed himself against the thick head. He could feel the head of Gokudera's length slowly pushing its way pass his tight ring of muscles. Pain flared but Tsuna persevered. This was the toughest part, he knew. Gokudera on the other hand was just trying to keep up. Confusion piling on top of confusion at what the both of them were doing, and the _heat_, oh fuck, the _heat_. With a deep breath, Tsuna slammed his body downwards and cried out when Gokudera's length was completely encased inside his body.

Gokudera buckled his hips upwards involuntarily and that action brought him deeper inside Tsuna who clenched in reflex before cringing in pain. "Ow…"

"I-I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately panicked but tried his hardest not to move knowing that that would hurt Tsuna. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I-I'll remove it immediately!"

But Tsuna shook his head vigorously.

"Don't remove it Gokudera-kun, it will be more pain if you do." Which was a lie but Tsuna wasn't going to tell Gokudera that. He couldn't believe he had gone this far but he wasn't going to complain. Sure, it was painful. He knew it would be and had expected it. Of course the pain he expected didn't even compare to the _agony_ he felt at this moment but… Gokudera was inside him. And somehow just that thought alone made him brush the pain to the side. Gokudera was inside him and it was too hot. Tsuna shuddered at the image of what he had seen just now being inside him. He almost couldn't believe it fit. When Reborn had explained to him how men... do it, he was extremely sceptical. But now he was absolutely filled to the brim. Tsuna almost felt he couldn't breathe.

Gokudera grinded his teeth together as he steeled his nerves to prevent his hips from moving. Tsuna was so hot, hot, hot! So hot all over and around him. So hot and tight. Gokudera couldn't stand it. He couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't be-believe he just t-t-to-_took _Tsuna. His tenth. His life. His everything! He just… He couldn't even think properly. All his mind could focus on was the suffocating tightness gripping him and encasing him in complete warmth.

"Ju-Juudaime?" Gokudera gritted his teeth as Tsuna moved just a little.

"Haa," Tsuna closed his eyes as he slowly got used to the feeling of having something other than fingers inside him. "Mm, I'm fine."

Gokudera stared worriedly at Tsuna. He was still extremely concerned. This was Tsuna's first time after all— Gokudera felt his cock give a sudden jerk inside Tsuna's body. Shit! This was Tsuna's first time! He took his tenth's first time! He felt… he felt-

So damn _good_.

Gokudera didn't even seem to realize that it wasn't just the tenth's first time. It was his first time as well. But that didn't seem important at the moment. All that was important… was feeling this, this, how right this felt. Like as if something had '_clicked_' into place.

Tsuna shook a little as his body adjusted and the pain slowly ebbed away. Feeling curious he shifted a little which caused his muscles to tighten. The reaction was immediate, Gokudera cursed fluently in Italian before stuttering out, "J-Judaime... please stop. Don't move. I-I can't..." Gokudera knew he wouldn't be able to control his body if Tsuna fidgeted too much.

Big doe eyes stared at Gokudera. Tsuna could feel something building up in the bottom of his stomach. He could feel the power he held over Gokudera at this moment. Any slight movement he made might cause Gokudera to fall apart and lose control. And right now, only he was the one who was making Gokudera _feel_. Tsuna didn't know how to explain himself, he wasn't the most eloquent person around, but all he knew was that there was something pushing himself to want Gokudera to lose it, to lose it so that in return Tsuna might lose it as well.

Ignoring the pleas from Gokudera, Tsuna moved his hips again. This time Gokudera couldn't stop his body from jerking upwards to dive deeper into Tsuna's body. Tsuna gasped, digging his nails into Gokudera's shirt as white flashed across his eyes and pleasure coursed through his veins in an instant.

And then suddenly everything had some sort of a rhythm. Tsuna was doing his best to make sure that every trust would hit his prostrate, the pain had almost vanished and all he could feel now was _good_. As for Gokudera, each time Tsuna lifted his body his head would go blank and when Tsuna dropped downwards, his head would be suddenly filled with white and pleasure while his hips involuntarily jerked up to impale Tsuna deeper.

Gokudera almost couldn't take it as he watched Tsuna move up and down. He clenched the sheets underneath his fingers to ground himself to earth. Tsuna's face was flushed the prettiest red colour Gokudera had ever seen and he was biting down on his own lips to try to prevent loud noises from escaping. His eyes were heavily clouded with pleasure and... Gokudera's eyes trailed downwards towards Tsuna's body. The open shirt slipping off Tsuna's shoulders was so temptingly sexy but Gokudera didn't want to do anything. He didn't think he had much of a right especially after letting himself take advantage of Tsuna like this. In this situation and position, all power of moving and stopping was on Tsuna.

However, Tsuna wasn't having any of that. He stopped his movement earning a moan from himself and a groan from Gokudera before he reached out for Gokudera's hands at the sides of his bed. He took them and placed them on either side of his waist. The message was clear.

With the tenth's permission (and also because Gokudera wasn't exactly in any position to think but only to accept whatever Tsuna wanted him to do), Gokudera then started to aid Tsuna as he lifted and dropped himself on Gokudera. Each trust got deeper and harder as their rhythm became faster and faster with both parties doing their part.

"Haa, Gokudera-ku…n" Tsuna legs felt like jelly even though Gokudera was practically lifting his body for him, but Tsuna didn't care. He just wanted to reach that damn completion that he had deprived of himself the whole morning ever since he was shot with Reborn's special bullet.

He was close, getting _so_ close.

"A-Are you close, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, like as if he could read Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath as he impaled himself on Gokudera again. "H-Hai…"

"Uh! I'm, going to… pull out." Gokudera gritted his teeth, he couldn't hold back for long. He was practically teased ever since he stepped into Tsuna's bedroom. A male can only take so much temptation from their love interest after all. And right now, knowing that he was the one causing Tsuna so much pleasure, knowing that he was the one who was the first to ever see this and knowing he was the one that Tsuna wanted... as well as just feeling Tsuna clenching all around him. Well, Gokudera knew he was a goner soon.

Tsuna's dazed eyes cleared up for a moment as the words sunk in. "Eh? W-Wait! Don't!"

Gokudera yanked Tsuna back down onto him, he was _too_ close. "I-I can't-!"

"Don't pull out! J-Just…" Tsuna's whole face flushed red. "Just come inside!"

Gokudera's whole body jerked at the simple command and Gokudera knew he lost. With one last deep thrust Gokudera felt his body spasm as he shot his load into the hot willing body. He could feel Tsuna's tight insides squeezing him for all he was worth, milking every last drop he had to offer. Feeling his insides getting coated with wet heat was too much for Tsuna. Throwing back his head with a loud moan, he covered Gokudera's shirt and his own body with his release.

Then Tsuna collapsed against Gokudera, thoroughly exhausted. He couldn't even bring himself to care about the mess he was leaning against or the fact that he had completely dirtied his body, Gokudera's shirt and his bed.

There was silence for a few minutes as both boys tried to catch their breath before Tsuna shakily moved up to dislodge Gokudera from his body before he collapsed again, this time on the bed. He was too tired and his legs were shaking. He was sure he'd aching and walking with a limp tomorrow. But thankfully, Tsuna could feel the bullets effect slowly wearing off.

Gokudera was too lost in a world of his own to realize what _really_ had just taken place. But it only took a few more minutes for him to calm down and for his brain to start functioning again. Oh _fuck_. He shot up on the bed, surprising Tsuna who followed suit and slowly sat up.

"J-Juudaime?" He asked, almost meekly. He was scared. Scratch that. Gokudera was _terrified_. He just had sex with Tsuna. His boss. His everything! And... and he knew that he sort of took advantage of Tsu-

"I'm so happy Gokudera-kun."

And all his thoughts halted in their tracks. "Huh?"

Then Tsuna smiled so brightly Gokudera could swear his heart stopped beating altogether. "You have no idea how happy I was when you said that I was your most cherished person." Tsuna looked to the ground with a soft blush. "Although your actions never proved otherwise, I just never thought you would actually admit it."

Gokudera couldn't even think of a decent reply, all he could think of saying was, "Juudaime?"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna stared at Gokudera seriously, "I know what you're thinking. And I want you to stop thinking like that." Brown eyes were locked onto wide ones before they broke away, Tsuna's blush darkened. "To... be honest, I didn't think this would actually work."

Gokudera's eyes were wide as he stared at Tsuna in an open gape. He let the words sink in. Tsuna... did not think this would actually work? What would work? Gokudera voiced his question that was in his mind, completely confused. "What would work?"

Tsuna's blush deepened until his whole face was red. "That seduction would work."

Then Gokudera was in stun mode for a few seconds. The words took a while to form inside his mouth due to his shock. From Tsuna's words, it was clear.

"So… Juudaime wanted this to happen right from the start?"

Nervous brown eyes glanced upwards to search Gokudera's face for any signs of hatred or dislike. Not finding any negative emotion but only curiosity and wonder he diverted his eyes and answered, "Uhm, Reborn told me I should do it like this…"

Which really wasn't answering the question directly but now that the bullet had wore off, Tsuna could feel his anxiety, panic and utter embarrassment kicking in. Sure he was completely conscious throughout the whole thing (he wasn't drunk or anything) but he did a lot of things he would not have dared to do in a million years.

Tsuna took in Gokudera's wide eyes before he blurted out his explanation. "I-I'm sorry Gokudera-kun! It's just that I thought it was about time we actually... d-did something about our feelings and be-because you didn't do anything despite everything I did yesterday, Reborn insisted that I did this instead!"

The brown-haired boss turned away red in the face. He did not wanting to face his right-hand man. Clearly, it was all Reborn's fault for insisting that he took some initiative. Tsuna also knew that this... this whatever it was between Gokudera and him would not have happened if he did not do anything about it. Reborn had explained to him (Reborn had really just given him a few whacks on the head and told him to figure it out himself) and Tsuna sort of understood. There was no way on earth that Gokudera would want to risk their friendship on this. And that was why Reborn had figured out to use this method.

Of course Tsuna was at first against it. Then there was a bet. Thinking about it now, Tsuna really didn't know why he agreed to the terms. Reborn had told him that he should try to seduce Gokudera on his own. Tsuna completely rejected the idea until Reborn told him (after a few more whacks) to just do what he did naturally.

Hence everything that had happened yesterday.

The result? Gokudera ran out of the house like as if it was on fire.

Therefore, Tsuna lost the bet. He had bet against Reborn that Gokudera would do something if Tsuna had sort of _hinted _that he was interested. And wasn't everything he did yesterday really obvious? Damn that Reborn. Because he lost, he was forced to do this the '_Reborn Way'_. (Read: The more embarrassing and not very innocent way)

Not that Tsuna really regretted it... but...

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts the moment Gokudera took hold of his hands. Tsuna turned to face his Storm Guardian with big eyes.

There was a dangerous twinkle lit in Gokudera's eyes.

"Eh?"

"I see, so everything that Juudaime has done up to now was because Juudaime was trying to seduce me?" Gokudera gently pushed Tsuna back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, putting Tsuna's hands above his head.

Tsuna's face flamed red at the words and the action. What was Gokudera doing? "Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera didn't answer, but he rested his weight on Tsuna's body. He was still holding Tsuna's hands above his head. "I had no idea Juudaime wanted this all along. You have no idea how long I've been holding myself back."

It didn't take long for Tsuna to realize what was happening. "W-W-WHAT? W-Wait just a moment, Gokudera-kun!"

"No." Gokudera said simply, his eyes almost predatory but there was this shining happiness inside that took Tsuna's breath away making him forget that Gokudera had actually said 'no' to him. "You made me suffer throughout the whole thing."

"S-Suffer?"

"Thinking of whether I was doing this against your will or not." Gokudera tried to explain patiently, but his body wouldn't listen and he nudged his leg between Tsuna's naked thighs. He really loved the way those brown pupils dilated when shocked. "Throughout the whole ordeal, I was fighting myself and my conscience."

Tsuna just stared at Gokudera. His face felt hot and his body felt heavy. He had just released a few minutes ago after all. Tsuna knew very well that his guardian was fighting himself in an inner-battle almost throughout the entir—

"So now it's time for my revenge." Gokudera grinned at Tsuna. "Or perhaps I should call it my reward."

"Huh." Was all Tsuna could reply, his head a blank. He only startled out of his stupor when Gokudera slid one hand down his body.

"Wait! Gokudera-kun! We just-" Tsuna stopped himself half-way when his eyes met Gokudera's. Those greyish-green eyes had darkened to a deep forest colour. Gokudera licked his lips, a dangerous smile appearing on his face. Tsuna actually shivered.

"Gokudera-kun! I said there's no way we ca- We just- S-Stop! Gokudera-kun? GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Downstairs, Reborn took a long satisfying slurp of his freshly brewed coffee, a big smirk on his lips as he heard shrieks of protest and a few bumps coming from upstairs. He had never really left the house when he said he would.

"Tch, what a stupid couple."

* * *

END

* * *

*RUNS AND HIIIIIIIIIIIDES* Because it's my first real lemon. I really can't believe it turned out to be so long. Damn it. 10,000 words plus for a oneshot is no small amount for me. I realize that I rushed out the lemon and some scenes towards the end (and plot holes)... I guess it was because I was getting bored and I really didn't know how to go about with the lemon so... yeah... XD I might edit it later.. might. Don't really have much time since I'm starting school next week. ;

DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! (ps: In case this fanfic is ever taken down due to it's content, I'd be uploading to LJ for backup)


End file.
